plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kangaroo Rider
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Imp Pet Zombie |umiejętności = Po zranieniu: tego Kangura. |opis = Pewnie, to jak jazda po wybojach, ale lepsze to niż chodzenie. Widziałeś nogi Impa? }} Kangaroo Rider jest rzadką kartą zombie dla klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Gdy postać ta otrzyma obrażenia, ale nie zostanie w międzyczasie zniszczona, wraca do ręki bohatera zombie. Historia wersji 1.2.11 *Zmiana zestawu - z Podstawowego do Premium. *Zmniejszenie zdrowia - z do . 1.14.13 *Zmiana rzadkości - z Niepospolitej do Rzadkiej. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Ability:' When hurt: this Kangaroo. *'Rarity:' Premium - Rare Sure, it's a bumpy ride, but it beats walking. Have you seen an Imp's legs? TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Zwierzęcy Imp Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Po zranieniu: tego Kangura. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Rzadka Pewnie, to jak jazda po wybojach, ale lepsze to niż chodzenie. Widziałeś nogi Impa? Strategie Z Kangaroo Rider to całkiem sprytna karta, która świetnie może spisywać się w niszczeniu w miarę wytrzymałych (do ), ale słabych (do ) roślin. Jest to spowodowane tym, że po otrzymaniu obrażeń, które nie będą w stanie go zniszczyć, ten powróci do ręki bohatera zombie, dzięki czemu ten będzie mógł nim zagrać ponownie tam, gdzie wypadnie najlepiej z pełnymi jego statystykami, co jest użyteczne, jeśli zostały one zmniejszone. Umiejętność ta ma jednak swoje słabe strony. Czyni ona premie do statystyk krótkotrwałymi, przez co nieopłacalnym jest zwiększanie ich (chyba że jest to potrzebne by utrzymać go w grze z różnych powodów). To samo w wypadku dawanych mu umiejętności specjalnych, które utraci po powrocie (szczególnie umiejętność , która ze względu na umiejętność Kangaroo Ridera może być wykorzystana tylko, jeśli zniszczona roślina nie zadaje obrażeń). Mimo to, Kangaroo Rider nadal może korzystać z niektórych umiejętności bez szkody dla gracza dzięki niektórym postaciom i środowiskom, które dają te umiejętności ściśle określonym kartom do użytku tak długo, jak długo znajdują się na polu gry (np. Toxic Waste Imp i czy Moon Base Z i ), ponieważ inne zombie wciąż będą mogły skorzystać z nich, tak samo jak on sam gdy zostanie ponownie zagrany (w wypadku niektórych kart musi być jednak zagrany na określonym rzędzie). Jego przynależność daje graczowi możliwość efektywnego wykorzystywania go w taliach z Cat Lady i Zookeeperem, uskutecznionego jeszcze bardziej ze względu na szansę na kilkakrotne zagranie nim. Pozwala ona również na łączenie go ze wcześniej wspomnianym Toxic Waste Impem i Imp Commanderem, jednak tylko w taliach Brain Freeze'a, ponieważ tylko on może normalnie dodawać go razem z tymi dwiema kartami do talii. Przeciw W wypadku tego zombie najlepiej jest zadać mu jednorazowo obrażenia zdolne go pokonać. W innym wypadku wróci do ręki bohatera przeciwnika, a ten będzie mógł zagrać nim ponownie z pełnym zdrowiem i siłą. Jeśli nie jest to możliwe, można zniszczyć go na inne sposoby, np. sztuczkami niszczącymi natychmiastowo. Można też wykorzystać jego umiejętność na własną korzyść, używając roślin ze lub ewentualnie takich jak Threepeater czy Shooting Starfruit na rzędzie po lewej od niego, bądź też kart zadających obrażenia zombie (najlepiej kilku jednocześnie lub też kilkakrotnie dla zmaksymalizowania zysków), by wrócił do ręki przeciwnika bez możliwości zaatakowania. To również da graczowi przewagę w "manie", gdyż bohater zombie za każdym razem, gdy chce go wystawić, musi wydawać na niego swoje mózgi. Galeria 100px}} en:Kangaroo Rider Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Karty typu Imp Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty Rzadkie